


Alone again

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [10]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, No Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Valentine’s day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal son related so this is what I decided on. Send me a pairing, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc), a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble for you!Requested by Saviourhere
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Paul Lazar | John Watkins
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Alone again

He cried out as John brutally fucked into him. There was no one to save him. He had made certain of that. Money placed in the right hands bought him twenty minutes alone with Watkins and he was determined to enjoy every minute. 

John pulled out roughly and hissed at the burn. He spat on his cock and again on Malcolm's asshole. 

"You could afford to pay off the guards but couldn't afford some lube," he tisked, lining himself up again. 

"Didn't want to." Malcolm moaned as John pushed back into him to the hilt. "I wanted you like this."


End file.
